


Musical Healing

by mediaman89



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ibuki Komatsu - Freeform, Idolmaster - Freeform, Music, Sex, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediaman89/pseuds/mediaman89
Summary: A Lemon fic of Reader and Ibuki Komatsu from Idolmaster, you get home and hang with Ibuki, but there was a song she wanted to show you that will lead you and her on a bizarre and dreamy fantasy.





	Musical Healing

Musical Healing - A Ibuki Komatsu lemon, Young Male ReaderXIbuki

Ibuki's Appearance: Green Hat, green, blue, and purple sweatshirt and white pants, her default appearance.

Ibuki returns from the streets after her street dance exhibition. and started to go home, unwind, and relax. She invited you over to her house to relax with her, because she needed a bit more fun to go with her relaxation with her cute hunk.

You ring her doorbell, and she opens the door to invite you in, with a bright smile on her face.

Ibuki: Hello there boy, please come on in!

Reader: Thanks. How have you been?

Ibuki: I had so much fun this evening, I hung out with a couple of my friends, did some street dance exhibitions and a lot of other cool stuff, it was fun!

Reader: Awesome! that sounded like fun!

Ibuki: I might invite you, so maybe we can dance, I love jamming in the streets!

Ibuki's fascination in urban culture kept you intrigued, you felt some enthusiasm from her, and this engages you into a long conversation with her and time spending with her watching television, showing off her dance moves, etc.

After doing some fun things with you to keep you entertained and herself entertained, she thinks she is lucky to have you as her boyfriend, but then again, who knew? She treats you well as you treat her well.

But then she had one thing on her mind, she has heard a tune in her head she heard before a couple of days ago that gets her sexually aroused and she wanted to show you it.

Ibuki: I heard this song, a couple of days ago and it is alluring! It makes me want to get onto my bikini and dance sexually, just the rhythm and the soft acid breaks gets me hot!

Reader: Really? maybe you can show me, baby?

Ibuki: Alright, hold on..

She turned on her computer and started to access the internet, while looking through the pages, she tries to remember the name of the song and the name of the artist, when she did find it, she started showing into him, one minute into the song, Ibuki started feeling aroused. You started to feel the same.

Ibuki: Mmm... so relaxing.

Reader: Maybe this'll get you relaxed....

You begun to kiss her softly on the lips, she remained a normal expression with her mouth open to breathe, you could hear her breathe. Then she jerks onto your lips and kisses you hard. You start to get into a lip-lock with her, your clothed bodies are dancing around each other. You start to feel her breasts through her sweatshirt as you kiss her good.

Ibuki: Mmmm.... *wet lip noises* so good....

Reader: We can use this song to have sex, huh?

Ibuki: Funny....I was thinking that, considering how alluring this song is.

You still kiss, suck her neck, and touch her body as you trade body heat. You get on the bed with your lover, while you get on your back and do even more erotic stuff. You take off her sweatshirt, showing her blue-striped summer shirt, then you take her shirt off too. Her torso is now naked to you, with her big, curvy boobs with perky tits sticking out, just waiting to be caressed.

Ibuki stood on her knees, and caresses her body with her hands, moving her breasts all over the place and showing her fit hips to you, you couldn't believe how hot she is for a cutie. While she does some sexy dancing on the bed with the alluring music on, you moan while getting an erection from her naked torso. Ibuki grabs the bed frames from behind and moves her hips and stomach up and down slowly, all while she is looking at you and smiling a bit.

Ibuki: Come at me, boy...

She said this in a lustful tone, you then get on top of her and kiss her and caress her body, this went on for a few minutes. Well, who knew the music could get you and Ibuki horny this quickly. You start to get on top of her and kiss her, while cupping her face, she moans from all the kissing you give her.

You then pull your pants off of your legs and your cock sticks out to her like a flag pole, Ibuki moans in satisfaction. You are on your knees and she gets onto her knees and hands, placing your cock inside her mouth, performing oral sex on your for a few minutes. She bobs her head back and forth with her lips stimulating your manhood. You moaned good as you get sucked off.

Ibuki: mmmmm..... *wet noises* mmmmmm....

Reader: ah... ohhhh yea...

Your dick gets wet from your lovers saliva, and your heart begins to beat fast as you feel totally aroused. The oral sex went on for a while, then she began taking her sweatpants off showing off her underwear. You admired at her looks and her body, you thought for a street dancer, she is so fit, so cute, so hot, and you want to get a taste of her. You kiss all over her body as well as massaging it, as you take her panties off.

Ibuki: I'm feeling lucky, I'm ready for you.

Reader: Okay

Ibuki now appears fully naked to you on her back, and without hesitation, you took your big erect dick and inserted inside her pussy. You start off slow as your hips move back and forth while your dick is in her pussy, then it gradually begins to build up. You grab parts of her body as you fuck her good, she begins to moan softly as she gets hammered, until she starts moaning a little bit harder like a whore.

Ibuki: AHHHH!!! ugghh.... ohhhh... oh yess......uhhh......

Reader: oh....oh....ohhhh....ahhh...

As you fuck her gently and smoothly, her body begins to take the heat from your erection and starts moaning hard at it. While she is getting hammered, she takes her right hand and gently touches down your body, from the top of your body, to your six-pack abdomen. You start to get even harder as she was clasps her palms on the front of your torso.

Reader: oh yeah, baby... right here.

Ibuki: *licking the top right of her lips* mmmm..sooo gooodddd..... ahhh!

The fuck session continues while the sexy music is playing in the background.

The missionary sex position continued for a few more minutes, and then she changed positions, she grins at you while she changes her position in front of you. She is now on her hands and knees.

Ibuki: Mmmmm... that felt good, dance with my ass with your body, cutie!

Reader: It will be my pleasure! :-)

Ibuki sticks out her bare ass straight to your face, you grab a hold of your erect dick, as you slide inside her wet pussy. You feel the slipperiness and greatness as you slide inside her slowly from behind, ready to fuck her senseless. You started out slow in your thrusts, and you breathe and moan normally as you feel the immense sensation of your wet, erect dick, going in and out of her wet pussy. You hear Ibuki moaning hard, as well as the sexy music in the background that gives out twice the arousal.

Ibuki: oh... ohh..... ohh.... ahhhh!! ahhh.....

Ibuki raises her head up, and moaning hard with a facial expression like she is in awe or hypnotized.

Reader: oh fuck...... oh fuck yea..... ahhhhhhhh........

The doggiestyle sex goes on for a few minutes and more, during those few minutes, you use your hands to caress and massage her body, spank her a little, as well as caress her boobs hanging down. Ibuki feels good when you caress her breasts and body, she is sucked in to sexy, erotic desires, so she does not mind at all.

Ibuki feels like the music was about to end, so she tells you to check it out.

Ibuki: Can you check to make sure the song is on repeat, i don't want it to go off on me.

Reader: Hold on....

You check the computer to make sure the media player running on the computer has the song on repeat, after checking the song itself is on repeat, so you get back to Ibuki.

Reader: Now, where were we....

Ibuki: Your choice, senpai. I haven't felt this good in a while. All the dancing I do was also for this too.

You lie gently on your back on the bed, Ibuki then goes on top of you, she caresses your chest for a minute, then begins to kiss you on the lips slowly, building up to passionately, while kissing your lover, you guide your erect dick into her pussy and you continue to fuck her while you kiss your dance-loving lover.

Ibuki: Mmmmmm..... *wet lips noises while kissing*

Reader: Mmmmmm..... oh yeah........

You feel the amazing sensations while kissing your lover's lips, caressing her body, and doing intercourse with her. You see her face with her eyes open/closed and her mouth open, doing all kinds that's sexy facial expressions that gets you even hotter. She moans hard and she rides your dick.

Ibuki: OHHHHH FUCK YES!!! i want more!! i want it hard!! ahhh!!

Reader: Oh yes, oh fuck!!! ahhhh!!!!

You've begin to thrust up and down fast into her pussy, she gets hammered with quick, repeated jolts of thrusts. You see her perky breasts bounce up and down like round basketballs. You lean up to suck on her tits and give her breasts a nice lick.

Ibuki: AH!!! *her tits being sucked on and breasts being licked on* that feels so goooood...

You continue doing intercourse with her for just a few minutes then you put Ibuki on her back, returning into the missionary position and begin to thrust into her hips with love and passion until you start feeling a sensation on your crotch, that you begin to feel like you're gonna cum in a moment.

Ibuki: Oh fuck yes, I feel so fucking good!! AHHHHHH!!!

Reader: Oh yes..... ahhh..... ah yea...... OHHHHH!!! oh fuck, i'm gonna CUM, BABY! I'M GONNA CUM!!

Ibuki: Yes!!! cum all over me!!

You keep doing sexual intercourse until you begin to feel like you're going to cum, then you take your penis out of her pussy. You ejaculate, and a total of 8 strings(4th being the biggest shot) of white, sticky fluid shoot of your erect cock, and land on Ibuki's naked body, her abdomen and her tits. Ibuki's front torso gets covered with your cum.

Ibuki sighs in delight and satisfaction while she looks at her naked body being covered in your cum, she feels intensely good at the process. You catch your breath with audible breathing, you eventually go to the computer and turn off the music playing, then you come back to bed to have the naked Ibuki cuddle in your arms beside you, even with the semen on her chest, that will eventually dry out.

Ibuki: That was amazing, baby...

Reader: Thanks, you're one of the hottest dancers i've seen, i'm so lucky to have you beside me, and sleeping with me.

Ibuki: Same here, handsome. 

Reader: Now I understand why you showed me this music, it's sexy.

Ibuki: Yes, i'm glad you liked it...

She gives a smile at you when you look at her, then you slowly cuddle her naked body as you drift off to sleep, and wait for night to rise. An urban dancer girl can have a little fun every once in a while... The sexy music was all worth it.

end


End file.
